<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation of Emotions by AngellTheNinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550835">Isolation of Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth'>AngellTheNinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Guilt, Marks, Tears, Visions, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura has been seeing Lotor everywhere lately. Was she losing her mind? Was he really there or did she imagine him? In any case, all she felt was pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolation of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt like writing some Lotura angst. Hope you cry-- I mean enjoy the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allura tossed and turned. Recently she had a lot of trouble falling asleep and even of she could her sleep was restless. Its not the fact that she was now on Earth, an unfamiliar planet, she’s done that before. Its the fact that she kept seeing <em>him</em> everywhere she wasn’t sure if she was going insane or not.</p><p>“Allura.” Lotor’s voice reached her ears in a whisper.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, she sat up and looked around the room. There was no one there. She took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes and attempted to compose herself.</p><p>“Allura.” There it was again. Only this time she saw him standing by the door of her room.</p><p>“Lotor.” Her voice was shaky. She was scared. Of him? No, that’s wasn’t it. It was something else. But she couldn’t figure out what.</p><p>Lotor didn’t move for a few moments, he just looked at her. Then when she blinked again he was gone. At least she thought he was, then she head footsteps outside her door. Allura jumped from the bed, quickly opened the door and scanned the hallway.</p><p>She saw him again at the end of the hallway. He smiled. Not an evil smile. But that gentle smile she used to see on his face. Then he ran around the corner.</p><p>Allura wanted to yell after him but she didn’t want to wake anyone up. She ran after him, passed the other Paladins rooms. She chased him trough the hallways of the ship and into the training room.</p><p>Carefully she stepped in.</p><p>“Lotor?” She looked around but didn’t see him. Maybe she was just seeing things.</p><p>When she turned around she was him standing behind her. She yelled and stepped back. Lotor smiled again and put a finger to his lips.</p><p>“Not so loud Princess. Wouldn’t want to wake up your Paladins right?” He sounded confidant, relaxed, teasing.</p><p>“How are you here?” Allura asked, tense and on guard.</p><p>“Am I here?” Lotor asked, his tone a bit more sinister now, “Regardless of the answer, why do you think I’m here?” He tilted his head to the side like a curious cat.</p><p>Before Allura could answer he ran again.</p><p>“Wait!” Allura ran after him. This time he ran outside. To the roof. He stood there waiting, under the stars.</p><p>When she got close enough she saw his marks glowing. She reached for hers and saw the faint glow from them as well. Her heart hurt, the pain in her chest wouldn’t stop. It hadn’t stopped since she left him in the void.</p><p>Allura put her hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths.</p><p>Lotor walked up to her. Reached out and touched her cheek. She felt him. So was he real after all? Or did she just want him to be real?</p><p>He smiled at her again. She felt tears in her eyes. Allura missed those smiles. She reached out to touch him, to put her hand in his. But he pulled away.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again he wasn’t smiling anymore. He wasn’t anything.</p><p>“You killed me.” Lotor said in a monotone voice.</p><p>Allura gasped. Now the tears fell. She felt them, so hot on her cheek against the cool night air and the little but of wind.</p><p>“You killed me Allura.” Again his voice and expression was devoid of emotion.</p><p>“No... You... You went insane. I had to... I...” Allura spoke trough the tears. Her heart hurt more and more the longer this went on.</p><p>“You could have saved me. You could have pulled me out of the Void. You could have come back for me. But you left me. You left me there all alone Allura.”</p><p>Allura shook her head, “No...”</p><p>“You can still save me. If you want.”</p><p>Allura looked up at him. Now there was tears running down his cheeks too. Purple, glowing ones. Like quintessence. He reached out for her again. Allura thought he would be angry, she didn’t know what to expect.</p><p>His touch was gentle again. Just like before. A gentle hand on her cheek. She looked up at him. Tears still running down both their cheeks, over the glowing Altean marks.</p><p>“Its cold there. Its burning hot. Its loud and quiet. I’m alone.” He whispered.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She sobbed.</p><p>“Save me Allura.” Lotor’s voice sounded distant now. Like an echo. But she could still hear the pain.</p><p>Allura opened her eyes again. Only this time she was looking at ceiling of her bedroom. She blinked a few times. She sat up, looking around the room.</p><p>“Lotor?!” There was no one there. But she felt tears running down her face.</p><p>Allura got up, ran to the bathroom, looking herself in the mirror. True enough her Altean marks were glowing just as she suspected.</p><p>Did that really happen? Was Lotor really there? Was he alive? Dead? A vision maybe? She’d been having a lot of those lately. The Princess still felt the pain in her chest. Slowly, like in a daze she walked back to her bed, sat on it and let the tears fall. She wasn’t sure how long she kept sitting there.</p><p>It felt like an eternity. Was that how he felt right now? All alone in the Void. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t want to wake anyone up still. Allura put her hand over her mouth, still crying.</p><p>Was she actually going crazy? Or was Lotor really reaching out for her? Was there still a bond that connected them? Even in the afterlife maybe?</p><p>“I’m sorry...” Allura fell down on the bed, tears running down her cheeks. She hugged a pillow to her chest, like it would somehow ease the pain, make it magically go away. But it didn’t, so she stayed like that trough the night. In the morning she didn’t tell anyone.</p><p>She wanted to lock it all away. If only until the night came. And who knows, maybe she’ll get to talk to Lotor again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://angelltheninth.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for complete randomness and occasional fanart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>